zngfandomcom-20200214-history
Jayse
|ZNG Discussions posts = |Twitter = |Month and year of joining the ZNG = June 2018 |Nintendo system(s) this person has = |3DS friend code =4141-2630-7015 |Nintendo Switch friend code = SW-2075-7780-0622 }} Jayse is a member of the ZNG. He formally joined in June of 2018, but has been hanging around with the group on Miiverse since November 2014. He first came in contact with the group before they were officially organized when he was hunting hidden Luigis in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker at the same time that Benjamin was hunting them. Jayse has been a Nintendo fan his whole life, with The Legend of Zelda series being his favorite. He prides himself in having completed minimalist playthroughs of A Link to the Past, Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, Wind Waker, Twilight Princess, and A Link Between Worlds. ''He plans to add many more Zelda games to this list. Zelda Games Played Top 5 Zelda Games First Zelda Game How He Discovered the Zelda Series First Playthrough of ''A Link to the Past A Link to the Past came out in North America 11 days after Jayse was born. While he was obviously still too young to play the game, he has always liked that his birthday is so close to the game's release date. Jayse doesn't exactly remember when he first played the game, as a SNES and cartridge had been in his home for as long as he could remember. He does know that he played the game before he could read very well, as he remembers asking people for help reading text boxes, and he remembers being frustrated at skipping a text box that the flute boy has in the Dark World. Since the flute boy disappears after you play the flute for him, Jayse thought he would never know what the flute boy said. Jayse had played a little bit of the game on his uncle's save file before starting his own. Because of this, he was concerned about all of the friendly guards at the beginning of the game, since he had previously understood that they were enemies. Jayse spent a lot of his first playthrough exploring the Light World, especially Kakariko Village and Death Mountain. He remembers being frustrated that after defeating Agahnim, he was unable to explore Hyrule Castle. Jayse remembers that one of the first big obstacles in the game for him was Swamp Palace. Despite being able to make it through the other dungeons, Jayse had a hard time navigating the dungeon and getting the Big Key. He doesn't recall exactly what it was about the dungeon that was challenging for him. The next obstacle Jayse faced in the game was defeating Mothula in Skull Woods. He made several attempts at the fight, each time filling all of his bottles with fairies, but was often met with failure. Eventually, with much perseverance, he emerged from the fight with Mothula triumphantly. The final big challenge that Jayse faced in the game was the final fight with Ganon. Again, Jayse would enter the fight with each of his bottles containing fairies, but Ganon's attack with the spinning fire bats was difficult for Jayse to avoid. Like Mothula, Jayse was eventually able to win the battle by making repeated attempts. Since his first playthrough, Jayse has played A Link to the Past ''numerous times. He makes sure to play it at least once a year, although this isn't a difficult thing for him to do. He's completed a minimalist run of the game, with the green tunic, minimal hearts, the level 2 master sword, no bottles, no silver arrows, and no leveled up magic meter. He's beaten several randomizers of the game, which randomly rearrange the contents of treasure chests and items that NPCs give Link. He occasionally has tried to speedrun the game, but speedrunning isn't really Jayse's forte, and he has never successfully completed a speed run. Favorite Games Outside the Zelda Series Jayse enjoys most games that Nintendo puts out. He particularly enjoys the ''Mario series, Metroid series, Mother series, and Donkey Kong series. He is also a big fan of Super Smash Bros., and is very excited to play Super Smash Bros. Ultimate once it is released. Hobbies Outside of Video Games Jayse enjoys reading, particularly reading fantasy novels. His favorite book series is The Stormlight Archive by Brandon Sanderson. He also enjoys drawing, although he doesn't consider himself to be very good at it. Recently Jayse has been working on living a healthier lifestyle, and has been developing a cooking hobby, as well as a hobby of running, strength training, and doing yoga. If you had told him that he would regularly do these things even two years ago, he would have laughed at you. Category:ZNG Members